Peridot/History
Pre-Series Peridot was made off of Planet Earth, on one of the Gem colonies after the Gem War had transpired. It is revealed by Chief that she was the very first of her cut to come out of her Kindergarten, her being the only one not scheduled for harvesting, unlike the rest of her cut. This made her an Era-2 Gem, and she was made much weaker out of the Peridotite used to make her. As such, her and others like her were given Limb Enhancers to better improve their tasks. For her, she had been given numerous tasks, which included adding the warpspeed installment to the Sun Incinerator, and often tasked to explore various planets. Before her arrival to Earth, she had visited a total of three hundred planets, her describing it in exact terms as 57 lava planets, 45 ice giants, 43 Ocean planets, 10 Iron planets, 67 terrestrial planets, 39 dwarf planets, and 31 habitable planets. This count included her previous visit to Earth. Season 1 Peridot was tasked to return to Earth once again for an standard maintenance check, arriving to the planet through the Galaxy Warp, which she sent a number of Robonoids to mend. As she was testing the planet, she was encountered by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, who she immediately began to question. She was able to scan then and realize they weren't of Earth origin either, and when Rainbow Dash gives her own name, she questioned if "rainbow dashes" had replaced the Human race. After some more conversation, she grudgingly agreed to let Rainbow Dash keep an eye on her, only so she can continue her task. She took her task in checking Mask Island, the Communication Hub, and another area holding a spire, before she checked the Prime Kindergarten. As apart of her maintenance check, she brought out a Star Quartz gemstone, and tested one of the Gem Injectors, finding the one successful, before heading down to the main control room. During her attempts at this, she was confronted by a Cluster Gem. She tried to fight it off, but she was only saved when Rainbow Dash finished it off for her. She doesn't thank her, but still appreciated it. She declared her maintenance check over and leaves back to Homeworld. Sometime later, she returned to the Galaxy Warp, only to find her Portal Key, and accidentally ending up on Equus, rather than Earth. Unaware of the world shift just yet, she continued her report of various happenings in Equestria: reports of the factories within Cloudsdale, and her personal encounters with Connie II. Before she could go home however, Sombra removed the main Warp Pad, and as such left her stranded on Earth. She tried to use the Portal Key, but that didn't work, and once she found Sombra again in Beach City, she demanded the return of the Warp Pad. When Sombra refused to comply, she fought him, and after a long tricky battle, she eventually one when she shot off his horn. While feeling good beating him, she was still trapped on Earth after everything was over. Season 2 Preparation Arc As she had nowhere to go, she decided to stay with the Crystal Gems, spending her time fiddling with her projection screens, and during this giving Steven Universe an idea on what Gem technology was like. Eventually though, she heard of Garnet's plan to go to Homeworld ala Galactic Ray, and she took part in it, albeit with little cooperation and mostly on her own terms. During this, she tried to figure out why Garnet was still fused since they've met eachother, finding that she wasn't using her fusion for any big purpose. When offered to fuse with her though, Peridot panicked, and just left in a huff, not ready for that herself just yet. She did however looked through some possible options on her touch screens before she encountered the Jet Monster, who during the encounter deactivated her limb enhancers, and made them completely useless. She ended up captured by the creature, and in the end only able to be saved when she and Lapis Lazuli fused together, and broke out themselves. She stayed away from the operation soon after this, mainly for the idea that she could barely do much without her limb enhancers, and that she didn't believe she could help. This lead to her going to the Sky Arena with Garnet, and eventually asked Garnet to train her to be a fighter. She ended up getting trained by Ruby instead, and while it went well, their conversations didn't, and they mainly argued through the whole thing. During one argument Peridot was found by a Giant Bird, who proceeded to attack her. Peridot fled, and quickly found Sapphire, trying to get Garnet back. However, during the scuffle, Peridot fled with Ruby to the others in the Strawberry Battlefield, and during the fight blindly saved Ruby from the beast, something Sapphire later congratulated her on. Feeling more confident in herself, she continued her training with Ruby and Garnet given chance, and took more active part in building the Galactic Ray. When Blue brought back a Diamond Communicator, Peridot was the first to identify it, yet when Kyra took it away, she snuck off and spied in on his conversation with Yellow Diamond. She ended up found out, and warned by Kyra to not tell anyone about it. Homeworld Arrival Arc Peridot left off for Homeworld sometime after this with the others, feeling grateful that Kyra was left behind, and during the trip she took time to teach some of the newcomers a few tips on how Homeworld worked. During this, she was called to the communications by Garnet, and as they were talking to Blue Diamond, she found out Garnet already knew, and deliberately left Kyra behind, telling her to tell them sooner next time. When they did arrive to Homeworld, Peridot eventually went with Jasper to make her report to Yellow Diamond, her being questioned of the Crystal Gems, Kyra, along with her Limb Enhancers being missing. Soon after this she was dismissed, much to her relief. Sometime later, she was left with Ruby at Blue Diamond's palace, and she tried to calm Ruby's nerves about the situation. She even ended up playing games with Ruby until the others eventually made their return. When Kyra ended up arriving however, after the incident, Yellow Diamond banished her from her city. Once the Osicone emerged, Peridot went with the other Gems in order to fight it. During the fight however, she raced in blindly again when Ruby got stuck in the Osicone, almost getting shattered herself in the process before she got rescued. In the end, she became apart of the mega-fusion, and defeated the Osicone, and afterwards became an official Crystal Gem. Season 3 When she got word of the Kirin Empire, she was given the chance to go with them alongside Connie Maheswaran, and Diopside, and arrived into Neippon. It didn't take her very long before she began to grow suspicious over the current leader, Junsui, and with the problems involving the Umakumo, though she still put it in question why Ion would want distrust towards Junsui, the current leader. Her suspicions were proven correct after figuring out what happened to Lord Akira, and drove Junsui out. During a game back at the Crystal Temple, she began to grow a bit more suspicious over towards Emerald, mainly for how little Emerald spends at the Temple. She, along with Steven, Ruby, and Sapphire, go off to track him during his day in Bayburgh. It was during this trip she was first introduced to the Camp Pining Hearts series. When the Time Jumper arrived, she joined in the team to help out, but she, like many of the other Gems, ended up poofed, only to come back after a few weeks of time. Season 4 During one day, Peridot and Ruby ended up in another argument with eachother, namely over the Camp Pining Hearts series. Peridot ended up tricked however, and actually fused into Rubidot, finding it a shock, but enjoying it sometime later. She continued training with Ruby as well, showing more promise during it, but when she went back to the Crystal Temple with Amethyst and Ruby, she ended up stuck in the Beach House. She revealed during the stay that she can't morph her body in the same way Amethyst and Ruby could, and they try to get her to do it, yet she quickly made them both stop. During the storm however, she saved Ruby from the falling TV, and found she has metal powers, and earned her Cutie Mark from it, which she happily showed off to the others once the storm passed. When Bismuth returned to the Crystal Gems, Peridot was told to stay at the Barn House, and out of Bismuth's radar at least until she was ready to figure out things, but Peridot was made to go out when Bismuth came to the barn, and she only avoided being hurt by insisting she was a Crystal Gem now. However, she was then called a spy of Homeworld when she tried to convince Bismuth away from trying to shatter the Diamonds, leading to her being chased after. She was only saved when Quetzalcoatl interfered, and she revealed their involvement in the Osicone, alongside Steven and Amethyst. When she got word of Sapphire's capture by White Diamond, she was given the role as one of Lapis's technicians for the supposed trip to Earth. When they got in, Peridot went apart from the group, joining a few others in order to get the Mane Six, Connie, and Steven out of the Human Zoo. Unfortunately she ended up captured by White Diamond once she ended up in science lab. She ended up breaking out in the throne room, only stopping when the duel was announced. She was allowed to leave when everyone else. Season 5 Cluster Arc When the Crystal Gems got word of The Cluster by Yellow Diamond, Peridot grew scared and actually tried to run away, mainly from the main mission being the Cluster, and she just flat out forgot about it, despite just how dangerous the Cluster was. She was soon caught by the other Gems, and bubbled by Garnet. She stayed in there for a bit until brought back out to explain what the Cluster was, and what they could do, but she was unfortunately leashed up as a sort of punishment for keeping this quiet for so long. She was forced out of the project there on out, her feeling very guilty over it, to the point when she almost shattered herself with aid of Star Quartz (it didn't work of course). She then got the idea to try and capture some Gem monsters for them, her way to redeem herself. Her target became the Tongue Monster, and after numerous comedic attempts to retrieve it, she finally returned, but only being confronted and told that one Gem monster will not fix the bigger problem. Eventually, Peridot ultimately decided to go after the Cluster herself to make up for what she lacked, and she used the Gem Drill alongside Pearl. She was contacted by Garnet, but made the decision to continue anyway, saying her goodbyes. She had reached the Cluster, but unfortunately the Gem Drill didn't work, and she found herself alone once she found Pearl poofed again, leading to a complete breakdown. She soon meets a representation of the Cluster, and pleads for it to not form, only being refused. Peridot eventually found Steven inside the Cluster, and she helped him bubble the Cluster altogether, finally redeeming herself and completing her original mission. Season 6 Her involvement in the season was tuned down to a side-character role up to the finale: Upon being rescued by the humans, and recaptured by Aquamarine, Peridot was pointed out and she explained how Gems were created over the last thousands of years, which White used as her starting point. After explaining everything about her Gem Hybrid project, she pointed out Peridot again, and she was willing to let her go if she could comply to her demands. Peridot tried to redirect White Diamond with the resources and potential of Earth, though White didn't care for it and just wanted the planet to die. She finally snapped and flat out screamed right at White Diamond, going far enough to call her a clod right in her face, something even she found shocking herself sometime later. She did eventually calm down somewhat with Garnet reassuring her that they'll protect her. When they did eventually get themselves out, Peridot noted Onion and Starlight Glimmer trying to get to the power, and she worked out distractions to keep White Diamond off of them. When pointed out of how much she had lost since joining Earth, Peridot made it clear that Earth is a free place and that she was living there, and that Earth can set one free, biding the others just enough time to cut the power and help them escape. Season 7 Season 8 White Diamond Arc She was one of the Gems to join the Diamond Authority in their vacation across the cosmos, being the main translator for Steven on the planets they were allowed to choose from. Her biggest involvement in this arc was in Family Ties. Upon arriving on planet Farid, she was the first to discover one of the local Peridots, Newbie, almost immediately feeling a kind of connection with her and believing she won't hurt any of them. It was enough to make her follow Newbie back towards the Peridot Colony, ignoring the others following her as she did so she was so invested in the task. She, Lapis Lazuli and Sapphire find the colony and they decide to investigate, Peridot getting a feeling she should know these Gems. She at first got in some trouble with the Foreman, but quickly got on their good side after talking to Chief. It was when she ultimately found out that all the Peridots in the colony were from the same cut as hers, making them apart of her "family". After talking to Chief and learning about her cut, she decides to stay for the night, having Lapis pass the message back to the others. She remained with them for a few more days, learning about her sisters, and helping out the Colony when she could, eventually even bringing her friends back to show the colony. After a fight with a local animal to save her sisters, Peridot realized that the others plan to leave her there as she was so happy with her family. Learning this left Peridot stressed out over what to do, not wanting to leave either of her families behind. Ultimately, she decided to go back to the Harmony Gems, saying that they did so much for her already, and while she loved her cut, she didn't want to leave her other family behind over it. Grogar Arc Sometime after Grogar took over Homeworld, she went with Emerald, Pearl, and Flint onto Homeworld in order to scope it out, finding out it was turned into Tambalon. During their time there, she was the first to start retaliating against them, especially towards Cerrosafe over how bad he treated them all, though this resulted in her nearly getting shattered by the alien, cracking her gemstone as a warning to keep her quiet. Ironically, this had her avoid getting marked by Trotter as she technically got her mark already. She managed to escape with the others, getting her Gem healed by Steven Universe upon returning.Category:Character Histories